The archangel's daughter
by steviescissorluv
Summary: What if Gabriel has teenage daughter that Sam, Dean and Castiel never knew about? See how Sam and Dean react when a girl named Demi turns up at the door of the men of letters bunker saying she's looking for her father and where is Gabriel anyway? (in this story Gabriel never got killed by Lucifer, he only got badly injured) by the way the pairings will be Destiel and Sabriel.
1. Ok, who are you?

_**Hey everyone! This is my third Supernatural story and my other two stories haven't actually started and they only have OC's on it at the moment, so if you can give me a few suggestions for my stories I would love that.**_

_**Here is the first chapter of my story so enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Demi's POV**_

I have been searching for my father for three years now, I have no idea where he could be, he never told me he was going anywhere or left a note saying 'hey! I am going somewhere and never coming back!' and my father would never leave me on my own without a reason and a very good reason at that.

I have one more place on my list, 'Men of letters bunker' where Sam and Dean Winchester live.

My father's name is Gabriel, he's an archangel, I haven't seen him in three years when he left me at my friends house at age 13, he said he had 'business' to attend to, which I was guessing was code for hunt or something.

He once told me about two guys he knew from a while back, when I was five and my mother was still alive, named Sam and Dean Winchester, he told me a lot about them and they sounded interesting.

I know quite a few people in high places and they got me the information I needed, apparently the Winchester brothers were the last people to have spoken to my father before his sudden disappearance, so they're gonna help me find him.

* * *

_**Sam's POV**_

I opened the door and a girl who looks in her teenage years pushes past me and walks in without speaking.

"Um, come in?" I say following behind her

She isn't that tall, but is very strong, she has light golden bronze skin, golden hair and green eyes, and she's wearing combat boots, tight black jeans and loose black top and a black leather jacket.

"Where is he Sam?" the girl asks loudly and impatiently

"Where is who? And how do you know my name?" I ask confused

"Gabriel, I have done my research and I've been told you and your brother saw him last" the girl says putting her hands on her hips

"Ok, who are you?" I ask not willing to answer any of her questions without knowing her name

"My name is Demi and I am looking for my father, Gabriel, he disappeared three years ago on my 13th birthday, where the hell is he?" she asks angrily

"We did see him last three years ago, but he died," I say with a apologetic voice

I never knew he had a daughter.

"You are lying" Demi says stubbornly, refusing to believe me

"I'm not lying, he was killed" I say in reply

"Hey! Who are you?" Dean asks once seeing the stranger

"Dean, this is Demi, Gabriel's daughter" I say pointing to the angry girl refusing to believe that her father is dead.

"The archangel had a daughter?" Dean asks with disbelief

"Apparently" I say glancing at Demi who is now throwing a knife in the air and catching it

"Why are you here?" Dean asks Demi, not fully understanding this situation

"I came here looking for my father only to be told by your brother that he died three years ago" Demi says frowning and pointing the handle of the knife in her hand at me

* * *

_**Demi's POV**_

"Before he died he gave us this and told us to guard it with our lives" Sam says handing me a DVD case

I inspect the front and back cover of the case carefully before replying

"So my father gave you a porno?" I ask with scepticism and confusion

"Just watch it" Dean says grabbing the porno DVD from my hands, taking the disc out of the case and putting it in the DVD player

"I'm 16, I am not watching, Casa Erotica" I say looking at the title of the case

"Shut your pie hole and watch" Dean says impatiently, sitting down

"Jerk" I say sitting next to Sam

I hear Sam chuckle a little after my comment

As the porno movie starts I notice the waiter in this movie is someone familiar to me- wait a minute, is that my father?!

"Oh my god! Is that my father? Ok I am not watching this!" I say getting up, before getting pulled back down by Sam's large hand

"He doesn't actually do anything, just watch" Sam says reassuringly

"Fine" I mutter crossing my arms with frustration

Sam's right and not a lot actually happens that would scar me for life so I'm grateful for that, my father started talking before anything too inappropriate happened, he says 'Well, if you're watching this, I'm dead', and I kind of ignore the rest of what he says and I keep relaying those dreaded words proving that my father is indeed dead, like the Winchesters said.

I notice the movie is taking a turn for the worst and I stand up and turn the TV off.

"Do you believe us now?" Dean asks standing up as well along with his brother

"Yes, can I ask you two something?" I asks turning round to face the two brothers

"Sure" Sam says politely

"How well did you know my father?" I ask, curious as to why Gabriel spoke so highly of these two boys

"We only met him four times and two of which he tried to kill us" Dean says gesturing to himself and Sam

"he spoke very highly of you two, I remember how he would tell me bedtime stories when I was younger of how the two heroic brothers Sam and Dean would save the world countless times from evil, but never get credit for it, I was only six years old when he told me them stories and of course I thought he had just made them up to humour me" I say smiling a little at the memory

"If he thought so 'highly' of us then why the hell did he try to kill us any chance he got?" Dean asks, obviously doubting that my father would say something that nice of them

"I dont know" I say rubbing my fore head a bit, feeling tired and starting to get a headache from all of this new information

"This might be asking too much of you, but can I stay here for a few days? I never really had anywhere planned to stay once I got here and my friend lives a long way away from here" I ask hopefully

"Yeah sure, we have a spare bedroom down the hallway take a right and its the grey door opposite the brown one" Dean says pointing in the direction he was talking about while he spoke

"Thanks" I say grabbing my stuff and heading down the hallway to the spare bedroom.

* * *

_**Dean's POV**_

I never would have thought that Gabriel would have a daughter, but I also never would have guessed that he would speak so highly of me and Sam either.

"I was thinking we call Cas, see if he knew anything about Demi" Sam suggests after Demi walks off

"from the vibe I got off them two when they saw each other three years ago they didn't seem to have been on talking terms beforehand, so I doubt he would of heard about his brothers daughter" Dean replies, though not disagreeing to the idea of calling the angel.

* * *

_**Ok I am gonna stop it there, but I will hopefully write the next chapter tomorrow if not then the day after that.**_

_**I hope you liked this chapter because I worked very hard on it.**_

_**Dont forget to review what you thought of my first Supernatural attempt.**_

_**Bye everyone!**_


	2. Meeting my brothers daughter

_**Hey everyone **_

_**Here is the second chapter of this story.**_

_**Sorry I haven't updated this in a while.**_

_**I hope you like it.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Castiel's POV**_

When I appear in front of Dean and Sam, in the men of letters bunker, I am met with two faces that hold confusion and slight surprise, I wonder what has happened since I've been gone.

"Hello, Dean, Sam" I say simply

"Hey Cas, did Gabriel ever mention having a daughter?" Dean asks, smiling a little

"No, he has never mentioned such a thing" I say, he has never told me he had daughter

"Well he does, we met her a couple hours ago" Sam says

"I would like to meet her" I say, wanting to meet my brother's daughter

"She's down the hallway, take a right and she's in the spare room, the one with a grey door" Dean says, pointing down the hallway

"Thank you" I say before walking through the hallway towards the spare room

* * *

_**Demi's POV**_

Using the directions I was given I walk to the spare room, I keep going until I find a grey door with a black door knob which is opposite a brown door.

This is a nice room to crash in, its spacious, its dark, the walls are grey concrete, there is a black and white double bed with a metal desk beside it, there is a large wooden box at the end of the bed where I can put my stuff and there is a red rug on the floor.

After a couple of hours of me reading some of my favourite books, taking a nap and putting my stuff away, I decide to find Sam and Dean, I've heard lots about them from my dad and It would be nice to know how much of what he told me was true and since the hunt for my dad is over now I've found out he's dead, I might be able to convince Sam and Dean to let me stay with them permanently and help them with their hunts, it would be nice to have friends with me, I've been alone for three years now.

I brush my hair quickly before stepping out the door and walking down the hallway.

I turn the corner and bump into a rather handsome looking man in a suit and a trench coat.

"Oh, I'm sorry, who are you?" I ask curiously

"I am Castiel, I was called by Dean and Sam and they told me that you were staying in the spare room, I am Gabriel's brother" the guy in the trench coat says politely, with a surprisingly serious look plastered on his face

"Ok, my name is Demi, nice to meet you Castiel" I say before walking down the hall to where I remember Sam and Dean were last, with Castiel following behind me

I walk into the room that Sam and Dean are in and sit down at the large table.

"Hey guys" I say smiling

"Hey Demi, I see Cas found you" Dean says smirking slightly from where he was standing

"Yeah, I was actually coming to ask you two something" I say seriously

"Ask us what?" Sam asks, sitting down next to me

"Well since in the last three years I have been looking for my father just to find out he died, I was gonna ask you two if I could maybe stay here with you permanently and help you with hunts" I say, hoping they will let me stay with them

"Sure, we always need more help" Sam says smiling

"Cool, thanks" I say, smiling again

'Knock, knock'

"I'll get that" Sam says, walking out of this room

* * *

_**Sam's POV**_

When I open the door the person I least expected to see is standing there in front of me.

"Gabriel?" I say with confusion

"The one and only Sammy" Gabriel says grinning

* * *

_**Cliff hanger!**_

_**That is all for now, I hope you liked this chapter and review.**_

_**Bye everyone.**_


	3. Gabriel?

_**Hey everyone.**_

_**I hope you like this story so far.**_

_**So enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Sam's POV**_

* * *

_Previously...__  
__"Gabriel?" I say with confusion__  
__"The one and only Sammy" Gabriel says grinning_

* * *

"you're wounded" I say, inspecting the large wound on Gabriel's shoulder  
"I'm fine, it's just a cut" Gabriel says, batting my hand away  
"I think it needs stitches" I say, ignoring Gabriel  
"trust me, I've got worse than that cut" Gabriel says, feeling his back and grimacing a little  
"what's wrong with your back?" I ask, with a look of concern  
"it's nothing, I'm fine" Gabriel says dismissing my worry  
Ignoring him insisting he is fine, I lift the back of his shirt.  
I gasp when I lift the back of his shirt and see the bloody cuts and burns all over his back.  
"What the hell happened to you Gabriel?" I ask seriously and with concern  
"Lucifer" Gabriel says quietly  
"we thought he had killed you" I say, still confused  
"no, he just injured me with the archangel sword, then he took me and tortured me for years, I only recently got away" Gabriel says, pulling his shirt down  
"she's going to be so relieved to know your alive" I say smiling, remembering how upset Demi was when I told her, her father was dead

"She?" Gabriel asks confused  
"your daughter Demi came here this morning looking for you, she said she was 13 years old when you disappeared and she's been looking for you for 3 years, we told her you were dead because we thought you were and she is in the room down the hall with Dean and Castiel" I say pointing in the direction I am referring to  
"is she alright? She's not hurt is she?" Gabriel asks, worry evident in his voice  
"she's fine and she has no injuries that I know of, she just misses you and I'm sure she would love to see you" I say honestly  
"I can't wait to see her again" Gabriel says, smiling at the thought, walking down the hallway with me  
"and later you're going to tell me everything that happened to you and if you have any more injuries" I say strictly, I am not going to let him back out of this.

"Fine" Gabriel says reluctantly agreeing

When we walk into the room that Demi is in all three heads turn to look at us and they all have a look of surprise on their faces, well except Castiel who pretty much looks the same as he always does and he is doing his slight head tilt, which he usually does when he is confused.

"Surprise?" Gabriel says smiling slightly

"Dad" Demi says, looking so happy and so surprised, looking like she was going to cry, I dont whether from joy or from sadness or both.

* * *

_**That is it for now, sorry the chapter is so short.**_

_**I hope that you liked it.**_

_**Bye everyone and as always review.**_


End file.
